User blog:Subject1099/A Tale of Three Islands Part II
As I said last time, I had wanted to live in a farming settlement, because if you know me, you know I adore being a cook/chemist. So after leaving Spire (and friending Darcy and Klei), I took the Curium to the farm place. It was built on Harbor, and when I say settlement, I mean two pavilions, a mill, a hut, and a bakery surrounded by many a field. When I arrived, the entire camp, as in all three people, came to greet me. My fellows were the unofficial leader Brehk, the wheat and carrot farmer Lano, and the apple/berry farmer Sierra. (The berries were imported from Paradise). I spent maybe twenty minutes, probably the longest I've ever done something in 303 withou getting bored, in the camp, nicknamed Photos because why not. I basically just took the food from the others and refined it into bread and pies, then stacked them in the hut. Throughout this time, Lano explained the Role Play situation. Nearly an hour before I hopped in, there'd been two main tribes that took up all but three players on the server. The Sea Dogs, despite the pirate name, were respectable enough and generally peaceful. They loved nothing more than to build ships and sail about in them trading what they may. Then there were the Rockmen, who had a mildly sexist name, but otherwise seemed peaceful too. They called themselves as they did because they were based on Rockma (?). Incidentally, the three independent peeps were Klei and two of his buddies from Spring. Neither main tribe liked them. For reasons Lano couldn't figure out, the Rockmen had attacked a Sea Dog village. They'd been pushed out, but the damage was done. Open war began. A brief while later, Brehk sent me to Spire with a lot of food. By then I was quite high level in Cooking and wanted to get some other stuff up. So with Brehk's permission, I went about Spire making a pick and gathering crap-tons of coal. I made half a crap-ton of charcoal, and eventually got up to making remedies. I remember I was on Flax getting more supplies when HE logged on. We called him Bogg. His username was something to do with trees. He was, forgive my melodrama, destined to change the balance of power on that server, and I was destined to help him. He spawned nearby, saw me make a remedy, and promptly sent me a friend request. A brief set up later, we had a secure chat channel. Our conversation went something like this. Bogg: What're your skills? Me: 4 in Chem, 5 in Cooking. Why? Bogg: My mate Renn told me this server's situation. I'm here to assemble a team, gain power, and take this place over for us. And I want you as my Cook and Medicine man. You in? Me: ... Eh, why not? And I know some other people you'll want. DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT THAT MEANT? DO YOU ENJOY THIS TALE? DO YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS TO SUBJECT? IF YOU ANSWERED 'I SUPPOSE SO' TO ANY OF THOSE DEEP QUESTIONS, STAY TUNED FOR PART THREE! COMING SOON! (Probably in like a month) Category:Blog posts